


山鸟投林（Circle and Return）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: 私设有。荣耀属于他们，ｏｏｃ属于我短篇＼意识流预警\可能、大概会有后续切勿上升至真人，ＲＰＳ圈地自萌





	山鸟投林（Circle and Return）

“你当像鸟，飞往你的山去。”  
——《毒木圣经》

 

“抓到你了。”  
他在梦中听到，像是从遥远的地方传来的呼唤又好似近在耳畔。  
“抓到你了。”  
是远古的浪潮轰隆隆地翻卷而来，天地霎那间倾尽了色彩，唯有黑——是苦瘦嶙峋的崖，蓝——这吞噬万物的水，和白——那翻腾着支离破碎的浪花与溃散的云彩。  
“抓到你了。”  
突然间世界静止为洪荒中的一瞬，冰凌蔓延生长。于是世界冰封成一朵折射出银光的花。  
金博洋看向下方凝成了冰的海，他在那里看到了小时候的自己。恣意生长的头发被寒风打乱，小小的黑瞳里反射出日光。再抬头，看到的已是熙熙攘攘的海口，阳光照得他有些晃神。哦，他想起来了。这是那个港口。这是七岁那年的冬天。这是一个不可控制的开始与一个不可控制的结束。  
只有七岁的他茫然的走在陌生的大街上，一群海鸥发出尖锐的鸣叫从他头顶的天空中掠过。金博洋抬头望着鸥群，望着苍白的天空和同样苍白的太阳。日光是没有温度的，虚幻的投射到他身上，温暖不了他冷的躯体——那些该死的寒风像是长了眼睛拼命往金博洋衣服间的缝隙里钻，他在这异国的街道上冻得红了鼻尖，手脚冰冷。他和自己的父母走丢了，只不过是一个哈欠的瞬间，一大群人就涌到了他和父母的中间撞塌了他们彼此间尚且单薄的桥梁。于小小的他而言这天地间唯独只剩下了他一个。他找不到路，迷失了方向，在异邦人中间急得团团转，最后索性蹲在结了冰的港口一角哭了起来。就连流出来的眼泪也在一刹那变冷了，结成了冰凌。自己的爸爸妈妈在哪里，他是不是再也见不到他们了？  
他哭得天昏地暗，最后泪也流尽了，只剩下嗓子还在不断的哀嚎直至嘶哑。海边的白鸥衔着日光起起落落，白色的羽毛坠落在满是污垢的甲板上也变得污浊不堪了。  
然后有一只温暖的手附在在了他的头顶，揉了揉他凌乱的头发。金博洋愣了一愣，紧接着落到了一个怀抱里。“别哭了。”听声音对方似乎也只是个比他大不了多少的小孩，那孩子笨拙的学着大人的样子轻轻拍打着金博洋的背。“你别哭，别哭了好不好？”  
那是金博洋第一次见到这个小哥哥，说着别扭的中文，又有着同样青涩的安慰人的方式。金博洋很快就不哭了，不是因为小哥哥的话有着神奇的魔力停止了他的悲哀，而是他累了，哭不动了，小小的一团缩在对方的怀里。金博洋抽了抽鼻子，抬头看见的就是一张好看的脸。那时候他还小，判断一个人好坏最基本的标准只有好看和不好看，而对方那张虽然稚嫩但却依稀可以窥见帅气的脸庞直接被他划入“好看”=“好人”这一栏中。  
“哥哥你好好看。”他奶声奶气地吐出一句，又把自己的头再他的怀里埋得更深了，只露出一双哭红了的小眼睛偷偷的看。  
小哥哥长得真好看啊。  
于是这张脸和那个温暖的怀抱就一直在他心里的阁楼上住下了。有时候会走下阁楼来看看，于是在宇宙中有这么一个拥有众多石头的花园，有着自己的空间和纹路，当他走下来的时候，园子生命的意义，就像花那样绽放了。  
两个小孩子手牵着手，一个拉着另一个在港口慢悠悠的走，走的不快，手却是互相攥得紧紧的，好像打算这么牵着走一辈子似的。他们走到沙滩，走上结成了巨大冰块的海面，冰面上滑溜溜的根本站不住脚，两个人就索性躺下了一起望着惨白的天和惨白的太阳，看着海鸥一群群的飞来又飞去，羽毛掉下来落在甲板上消失了踪迹。  
他们听到浪花的声音，虽然隔着厚厚的冰也听得真切，像是人的心脏跳动的声音。  
“砰——砰——砰——”  
海浪的声音，金博洋心脏跳动的声音，那个小哥哥心脏跃动的声音，逐渐同步化为一体，在他的世界里敲响了世纪的钟鸣。  
不要怀疑一个母亲对孩子的急切的爱意。很快金博洋的父母就找来了，抱起孩子就回了旅馆。至于那个小哥哥，最后留在他眼里的只有那张笑起来过分好看的脸，和长长睫毛上结着像水晶一样散发着耀眼光芒的冰。

又梦到他了。  
金博洋从梦中惊醒，耳畔还残留着七岁那年呼啸的寒风，而泪水也沾湿了枕巾。真是糟糕透了。他嘟囔着，揉了揉自己额间的碎发，刚想起身却没料到宿醉的头疼和记忆一下子在他的脑壳里炸开了花。  
昨天，十二月十一日，晴。金博洋一个人回到了那个他七岁和家里一同旅游过的地方，记忆中抽象化的符号被拉长放大，从梦中幻境摇身一变成了眼前实景。小镇上的港口还是有着原先的模样，鸽群在蔚蓝的天空翱翔，啼鸣着落到泊在港口的船上，连绵成片的船的桅杆像是划出了五线谱的底，于是白鸽展翅，恣意舞蹈。  
他本是来碰运气的，也许没准还能遇到那个小时候见到的人。见到了该说什么？嘿，之前真是谢谢你，我对你一见钟情了，你要不要考虑做我的男朋友？  
似乎被自己的想法逗乐了，金博洋傻笑着露出右侧的虎牙。只是港口出去的海面依然是汪洋一片，波光粼粼地照的他眼睛疼。要是来场大雪就好了。他叹息着，懊恼自己来的早了些，要是迟点来说不定还能见到绽开的冰花和一面明镜似的海。  
海鸥盘旋着，鸣叫着，日头渐渐落下去沉到海水里面，就在海天交织的一片绯红中，金博洋远远望出去好似看到了一个伫立着的小小身影，而后逐渐、逐渐地化成了海浪地泡沫。  
与记忆里相处入的其实有很多，比如正对着港口的小广场上的骑马像被戴上了一顶黄色的高帽，旁边一圈的店铺也不再是原先的了，金博洋记得原来有家在大冬天出售冷饮的独具一格的店铺现在也不知道搬走或者是永久地关闭了，只有原先涂着孔雀蓝的墙壁依旧，但却被挂上了一个酒馆的牌子。  
只是他念旧，也不愿意再走些路子茫然的找寻别的可以落座的地方，看着本地几个年轻人熟门熟路地进去，也便觉得这大概是个不错的选择，抬起脚就入了门。  
海风徐徐地吹过，捎着几根零碎的白色羽毛，在酒馆外头分出两股各自寻了一边散步。  
酒馆里，金博洋盯着调酒师的脸出了神，明明是亚洲人的脸庞但在这偏僻的异国小镇却也并不显得突兀，那人周身散发着与环境相同的氛围，好似自小就生在此处，把自己的根系深深地扎在了这异邦的土壤里并与之融为一体。酒馆里昏暗的光打在那人的脸上，隐约透露出一股莫名的莫名的熟悉感。  
“你的玛格丽特。”  
他从沉思中惊醒：“什么？我没有要……”  
“友情赠送。”明明是不相识的陌生人，调酒师却弯起了嘴角露出一副调皮的模样，在他面前嘀遛地转了个圈跨过了影影绰绰的灯光又走去忙自己的活了。  
在金博洋的眼底，那双脚下迈出的步伐像是走过了好些年的时光，从一个维度穿梭到另一个维度时带来的风透出冬日里海洋的凌冽气息。  
我约莫是喝多了，上头。他摇晃着脑袋，将思绪从那调酒师的身上硬生生拽下，任凭自己摇曳在玛格丽特深蓝色的酒液里，被盐霜撞得七零八落。

回忆的浪潮不再翻腾，可头疼并没有也随之停息。他搓了搓自己的脸，决定去洗个澡先去一下自己身上的酒精味。  
七岁时的小哥哥，那家酒馆里的调酒师。  
所有的狂妄之思纷至沓来，又统统混着沐浴露的馨香被金博洋冲到了下水道里。  
事实上他压根对能找到对方没抱多大的希望，毕竟那人也长了一张亚洲人的脸庞，在这欧洲人的城郭里显得格格不入。大概也是来旅游的吧。  
他打住了自己往外延伸的思潮。把自己对那名调酒师的感情归结成了一见如故。  
一见如故，二见倾心。像金博洋这种从不看言情小说的人是向来不知道这句话的，同样的他也不知道——  
有一见如故，何故？是为前尘所恋，往事所牵。

金博洋叹了口气穿上衣服准备往外面走。好歹还是打着旅游的名头来的，总要到处看看的。小镇不是特别有名气但却有自己别具一格的地方，也许会有什么公园或者博物馆之类的，他猜想。说实话虽然来过但是金博洋自己也不知道。人在回忆过去的时候总是只能片段性的记起一些往事，脑海里闪现出几个画面定格了，前几帧和后几帧早在时间的长河里消散的无影无踪。而留在他脑子深处的只有那个时不时从阁楼上跑下来对着他笑眯眯的小哥哥。自打见到了你，好像别的东西对我来说再也不重要了。  
出了门，屋内和屋外各成世界。  
往外走的时候没料到遇见了昨日喝酒那酒馆里的调酒师，如果没记错的话应该叫羽生结弦，金博洋也是昨日从他胸口的牌子上知晓的，而后这个名字随着那杯像是加勒比海洋的蓝色玛格丽特酒一齐在他脑海里留下了。他判断人品行的好坏早就不再是以往的那一套，但毕竟是生来颜控的属性，怎么改都改不掉的。暂且不论他对对方的感觉，光凭借羽生结弦那张太闪耀太引人注目的脸也能使他以致于只是匆匆一瞥就烙在了脑海里挥之不去。  
可金博洋还沉寂在头疼中，疼的他恍惚，反应也随着满了好几个节拍，他先是愣了愣，而后草草地和对方打了个招呼。却没料到羽生偏过头指指脑袋，询问他是不是昨天喝多了还头疼。是啊。金博洋抱怨着拉长了语调，一副无精打采的模样趿拉着鞋关上了自己租房的门朝羽生走去。羽生很自然地揉了下金博洋的头发，在对方抱怨这样会乱了发型的抗议声中停了手。  
博洋君的头发还是和以前的一样，软软的很舒服。羽生结弦这么想着。轻声问道需不需要醒酒茶或者一些有镇定效果的饮料，他们酒吧里都有，如果需要的话大可以随他一起去。  
没想到金博洋摇了摇脑袋。顶着一副明显萎靡不振的样子拒绝了他的提议。  
羽生暗地里略微有些震惊，但也随他，只告诉了对方附近小有名气的景点和几个人文景观带去处。  
“博洋君是在期待着什么吗？”羽生突然转变了话题，如此跳跃的思维金博洋居然顺口也就接上了  
“啊。”他把期望埋在心底，表面装作若无其事的样子，只是胸口那块闷得慌也沉甸甸的疼。“随缘吧，也许会有奇迹出现。”  
“一定会的。”羽生笑道，“一定会的。”  
柔软的微风下，金博洋脑内的脸和眼前的面孔刹那间有了些许重合，以至于那些话语根本不经过思索地冲出了口——

“你知道这里的冬天吗？”

就是那种会下很大的雪的冬天，一切都被严寒冰封了，海面结成巨大的冰块，雪白的浪花在底下掠过。  
一切寂静无声，寂静无声之处又有温暖留存。

“知道哦。”羽生结弦看着他的眼睛，而金博洋在对方的瞳孔里却好似看到了七岁时的自己。  
“知道哦，这里的冬天……”话音被德彪西的月光打断，是羽生结弦的手机铃声。羽生抱歉地同金博洋打了个手势，接了电话。  
那悬在他舌尖上，想说却没有说出去的话语，大抵是——

这里的冬天很冷，会下很大的雪。人呆在海边睫毛上会凝出白色的冰晶，头上落满花朵。

羽生结弦赶到酒馆的时候正好踩着整点，那边已经迫不及待换好了常服正等待交班的费尔南德兹却一反常态没有匆匆赶去和他那些“亲爱的”姑娘们约会，倒是把头凑到了羽生跟前，问道：“有情况？”  
没人回应，羽生结弦只是自顾自的擦着面前的玻璃杯，但是唇角却藏不住事地勾起了，透露出微微的笑意。  
费尔南德兹于是摆出了一副了然于心的模样，伸手拍了拍他的肩。“Ｇｏｏｄ　Ｌｕｃｋ．”他说着比了个祝好运的手势，不再逗留。

那边的金博洋魂不守舍的在大街上漫步，没有目的地只是凭着感觉到处走。羽生结弦未说完的话在他心底开了个口，吊着他的思绪不断漫游。这种感觉再加上宿醉的疼痛使得金博洋难以忍受，于是他索性摒弃了一切念头，什么也不去想的顺着脚下这条狭窄的小道往前走。  
小道两旁是林立的房舍，各家屋子的墙上都涂着不同颜色的漆，甚至有几户人家还在墙上作了夺人眼球的奇异涂鸦。金博洋一路上走走停停，手机里很快便存着好几十张各异的照片。行至这小道的尽头，空间突然廓然开朗起来，跃入眼帘的是一个小花园，有着独特的地中海式的硬叶植物和大理石塑的小喷泉，越过低矮的树丛和喷泉能看到花园主人的房舍。这是一件极为好看的纯白的屋子，外墙上跃动着光线穿过喷泉泉水带来的影子，好似有精灵跳起了欢快的舞。金博洋在一瞬间被夺去了呼吸，而后灵魂像是随着那些小精灵的舞蹈愉悦起来。这花园内全然没有冬的气息。  
他看的出了神，但也倏得想起这是别人家的院子，只得依依不舍地放下心里的想念，转身离开。  
除了时不时冒出来骚扰他的头疼，这大概对于金博洋来说还算是满意的一天。他去逛了当地的博物馆，还买了一些明信片打算回去留作纪念。傍晚回家前也照例去港口边兜了一圈，于是先前抛却的所有念头又随着海浪的翻涌回到了他的脑海中。  
他突然决定去酒馆找羽生结弦。

只是不巧得很，现在当值的是有着一头深褐色卷发的西班牙人，那人操着有着独特口音的英语遗憾的告诉金博洋：“羽生已经下班了。”  
“不过——”他拉长了调子，朝着金博洋眨眼道，“他刚走没多久，也许现在你还可以在路上追到他。”

一路狂奔。金博洋唯一知道的大概就是既然今日早上出门能遇见刚巧要去上班的羽生，那他回家就必定要经过自己租的屋子。  
夕阳西下，金博洋的影子被投影到石街上拉的很长，风在他耳畔喧嚣又迅速被抛到他的身后，远远地他看见自家屋前站着那么一个人，笑眯眯的张开了双臂向他敞开怀抱。金博洋也笑了，嘴角几乎快要咧到自己的耳根。他奔跑着向前，随着自己“砰砰”奏响的心跳跃过时间的维度投入羽生结弦的心房。

“我如作鸟，飞进了自己的山林。”

 

「完」


End file.
